


[R18][奇異鐵]說好的偷襲還算偷襲嗎

by aleonayagami



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, tony stark - Relationship, 奇異鐵
Kudos: 9





	[R18][奇異鐵]說好的偷襲還算偷襲嗎

東尼在等待史傳奇的偷襲。  
東尼很期待地等著史傳奇的偷襲。  
東尼非常期待又有點無聊地等著史傳奇的偷襲。

這樣講好像有點奇怪，但史傳奇跟他約好了今天要偷襲他的，而半天已經過去了，約好的偷襲還沒出現，東尼已經覺得有點無聊了。

雖然這個「偷襲」的起因也是來自於東尼的任性就是了。

起因來自於前天某一次閒聊。

「你知道的，我以為跟地球上最偉大的魔術師交往，能夠很多新鮮的、有趣的、出乎意料的、魔幻的性生活的，想不到完全不是這麼回事。」東尼‧嘴賤‧史塔克百無聊賴的趴在床上，穿著短褲的挺翹的屁股因為雙腳不斷的後屈踢臀而泛著些微的波浪，但是他的男友，地球上的至尊法師，卻無動於衷的坐在他身邊看著對東尼來說是天書的魔法書，僅是對他抬起了眉毛表示「你最好解釋清楚到底是甚麼意思。」。

「我真的很喜歡你用眉毛就能清楚表達意思的本領你知道嗎？」東尼吃吃的笑著。「別誤會，我可沒打算跟你分手，我要纏著你到時間的盡頭，只是你知道的，身為一個普通人，我對魔法有很多幻想的。」東尼一邊說著一邊把手貼上了史傳奇的大腿，手指宛如彈鋼琴似的在法師的睡袍上彈動。

「時間沒有盡頭。」史傳奇一邊說著一邊放下了書本，伸出左手放在腿上，東尼用食指和中指移動著自己的手，將之放到史傳奇那滿是傷痕的手上，法師輕輕的屈起手指搔著東尼的掌心。「你要努力活著才行，縱慾並非養生之法，而且魔法也不是拿來作為情趣道具用的。」

「說這種話的人前天才跟我一起在鏡像空間玩漂浮性愛。」東尼也搔著史傳奇的掌心，孝的更加開心了。不知道是不是因為年齡的問題，他們兩人確實沒有時常做愛，比起體液交換，他們其實更享受彼此的陪伴，史傳奇就算了，對東尼來說這算是挺......罕見的。但不知道是不是因為至尊法師周邊的氛圍，雖然東尼並非沒有欲望，但比起那個，像這樣安穩的相處與陪伴更讓人愉快。

不過，能夠簡單的安於現狀就不是東尼史塔克了。

「那是......偶一為之。」史傳奇有些刻意的的咳了一聲，他可是古一最驕傲也最頭痛的學生，因為他在魔法的使用上，並不.......嚴謹。

「不知道我能不能再享有一些偶一為之的刺激嗎？做為男友的特權？」東尼眨了眨眼。「特別是後天我一整天都要被公司綁住，超無聊的，如果我的男友願意在工作期間給我一點驚喜的話，我應該會更認真工作的。」

「......我會在不讓你被小辣椒殺死的狀況下想辦法。」過了幾秒，史傳奇給予了這這個回應，他發誓這與東尼越過了他的手掌，朝著他老二前進的手指無關。

===

然後，今天早上，史傳奇就將一個紅色的編織手環套在他手上，並且要他期待今天的驚喜。

東尼從一早踏進辦公室就期待著各式各樣的驚喜，比如在開會的時候突然有甚麼東西從會議桌底下含著他的老二，或是在被小辣椒訓的時候突然被拉進鏡像空間，或是這個漂亮的小手環會在不知不覺中在他身上纏出漂亮的龜甲縛，在他筆挺的西裝底下弄的他興奮不已之類的....

結果沒有，甚麼都沒有，他期待了一整天，做了各式各樣的性幻想，甚至幻想到在會議中走神(雖然他好像也從沒專心過)，還靠著自己的幻想到廁所來了一發。結果中午用餐時間到了，東尼無聊的看著右手上的編織手環，已經無聊到想打電話給史傳奇抱怨了，但他們說好了今天是偷襲、是驚喜，不准事先通知，不准打電話，當然簡訊也不可以。

「臭法師。」東尼嘟著嘴抱怨著，決定到地下室商店街的咖啡館來一杯三份濃縮的咖啡和加了滿滿起司的熱壓三明治作為報復。

然後，他差點把剛拿到手的咖啡掉到地上。

「史塔克先生，您還好嗎？」店員擔憂的看著眼前的史塔克企業大老闆，雖然說是老闆，但他其實不常出現在史塔克大樓商店街，因為他根本就很少在公司出現，不過這並不會造成他們認人上的阻礙—畢竟，哪個美國人會不認得這張臉呢？

東尼硬是擠出一個燦爛的微笑，拿穩了手上的紙杯，胡亂地揮著手把紙鈔塞進店員的手裡，金額顯然比他的餐點多的多，就算是億萬富翁也太多的程度，店員有些緊張地想詢問東尼是否真的想給這麼多小費，但東尼已經搖著手，有些步履蹣跚地走到了角落他的指定席坐下。

他大概用盡了所有的克制力，才能不讓自己當場跪下或叫出來， 因為就在這一瞬間，有東西進入了他的後穴。

當然那並不是真的，只是一種.......感覺，有個滑膩的東西就在他準備拿咖啡的時候插入了他的後穴，他無法說出那到底是甚麼東西，如果硬要講的話，大概是套著保險套的手指之類的？那東西緩慢、輕柔、甚至慵懶地進入他，在他的腸道裡頭緩緩地移動，貼著緊靠前列腺的位置按壓，東尼很熟悉這個手法，他該死的法師最喜歡這樣玩他。

「王八蛋，居然挑這時候.......」東尼在咖啡店的沙發椅上併攏了雙腿，彷彿想要阻止那東西繼續在他身體裡作亂，但當然毫無用處，他雖然整個屁股密密的貼在沙發上，但那手指卻超過了物理跟空間的限制插著他，熟稔的手法讓東尼很快就為之勃起，東尼低下頭把自己埋在雙手手掌裡，美味的吐司跟熱騰騰的咖啡從桌面上飄起香味刺激他的嗅覺和味覺，但他的注意力卻完全被下半身拉走，沒辦法專心享用餐點。

沒有當場呻吟出來已經用掉他大部分的自制力了。

東尼看著左手的編織手環，那手環看起來還是這麼的普通、無害，而且「不史塔克」，但在現在的東尼眼中彷彿變成了該死的巫師的化身，讓他恨不得咬上一口。

無視於意圖用胡思亂想來轉移注意力的東尼，那手指緩慢而有耐心地開拓著其實早就已經被調教成性器官的後穴，更甚者那「感覺」以此為中心向外蔓延，擴展到他的會陰，還有已經在緊繃的西裝褲下被勒得發痛的老二，那不是手指，而是某種......束縛，有個東西向是從種子裏頭抽高的芽一樣在他的皮膚上生長，壓迫著他的身體，並非像緊身衣那樣全面，而是......繩子，從恥部往上，繞著腹部、胸部，緩慢而確實地在他身上編織一個網，他的胸乳上方跟下方各繞了一條繩子，然後再繞回來緊貼著乳尖的四周，彷彿在編織一個刻意突出乳頭的胸罩，那繩子還繞到他的雙臀中間壓向會陰(考慮到在他後穴裡頭抽差的手指並沒有因此停止，這實在詭異的要命)，同樣的在老二和睪丸的旁邊繞一圈。

東尼有足夠的想像力知道這是個情色的龜甲縛，但他甚麼都看不見，他低頭望著自己的襯衫，只能看到因為情慾而堅挺的乳尖撐起了合身的襯衫，還有他的老二，已經硬到撐出一個明顯的帳篷，東尼想要把褲子脫了直接來一發手活，但他連站起來去廁所都辦不到，他別說在這種狀況下離開沙發回去辦公室。

他有些艱難的觸碰了下手錶的錶面，想要打電話給史傳奇，但才一開口就溢出甜膩的呻吟，讓他連忙把三明治往嘴裡塞假裝自己只是吃東西發出聲音。  
對，他東尼史塔克是不怎麼要臉皮沒錯，但是在公司旁邊的咖啡廳當眾勃起或是玩情趣用品還是有點超過了。

東尼艱難的咬下一口三明治的同時，手指跟繩子還在持續的逗弄他，那手指不疾不徐的操著，並不急於將他弄上高潮，甚至偶爾會抽出來揉捏他被繩子(?)束縛的睪丸，他的老二被褲子束縛到痛得要命的同時，還會感受到手指的時不時的套弄。

隨著午餐時間過去，咖啡廳的人越來越多，嘈雜的聲音不斷提醒東尼現在是在大庭廣眾下，要忍耐、不能出聲......他的異常還引起了咖啡店員的關心，過來看過他一次，東尼胡亂的揮著手把對方趕走。  
「我、沒事......就......別理我。」

只能說，還好東尼史塔克在魅力非凡、大富豪、超級英雄的同時，也跟「怪人」畫上等號，因此店員也只是投以疑惑又關懷的眼神便繼續回櫃檯忙了，不知道在小茶几下的腿間正高高鼓起。

「你需要幫忙嗎，史塔克先生。」這個甜蜜而刺激的折磨在十分鐘後以一個問句告終，一瞬間所有「觸感」從他的身上消失，只剩下勃起的老二和乳頭以及差一點滅頂的高潮，東尼有些憤恨地抬頭咬牙瞪著跟他說話的男人，只見他的法師現在換上了西裝站在他眼前。「你看起來不太舒服，我曾經是個醫生，也許能幫上忙。」

史傳奇嘴角帶著笑，析長細瘦的身軀穿著灰色千鳥格紋的合身西裝，直接坐在他對面的小沙發上，拿起了那被他咬了一口的熱壓吐司。  
「熱量太高了，以你的年齡來說，不應該攝取這麼高的熱量，史塔克先生。」  
「你計畫好的。」東尼瞪著他，但因為快感而蒸騰著霧氣的眼睛毫無威懾力。  
「我們確實計畫好今天有些驚喜，依照你的要求，只是我沒想到你......中午會出來，我至少想避免讓你在波茲女士面前出醜的。」史傳奇略苦笑著，確實他已經努力的不讓這點小情趣太危害正常生活了。

「我要求一點實際的，等我吃飽之後。」東尼搶過了史傳奇手上的熱壓吐司，努力無視依然硬著的老二開始狼吞虎嚥。

「好，沒問題。」史傳奇往後靠在椅背上，嘴角依舊含著笑容。「你喜歡那條繩子嗎？要是你喜歡的話，下次我親手打在你身上，一定很好看。」

「我會期待的。」東尼吞下吐司後猛力點著頭。

以及，後來他們一致認為，實際的以雙手執行比用魔法遠距操作有趣，但，偶一為之也無妨。

END


End file.
